Government of the Haunted Mansion
The Government of the Haunted Mansion is a political entity (unrecognized in the mortal world due to the Statute of Spectral Secrecy) that governs the ghosts registered as haunting Gracey Manor and the surrounding grounds. Nature Although an administrative government has arisen over the decades, the Haunted Mansion was not meant as a nation from the start, and lacks a constitution or clear methods of electing officials, who are mostly chosen or forcibly impose themselves. Composition and formation 'Ghost Host' The Ghost Host is traditionally the supreme leader of the Haunted Mansion. He leads the Ghost Council and runs the Ghost Relations Department. He is also responsible for dealing with the mortals, such as the Disney company, though they have their own representatives in the Ghost Council. It is also the Ghost Host's task to tour mortal guests through the Mansion, a much-honored function that is the main reason for the post to be so sought after. List of past Ghost Hosts Those individuals once occupied the post of Ghost Host of the Haunted Mansion, if only temporarily. *Vincent Beauregard Gracey (first and current Ghost Host) *One-Eyed Black Cat *Bartholomew Gore Interim Ghost Hosts Those individuals were never official Ghost Hosts but have occasionally filled in for the main Ghost Host as tour guides. *Count Dracula FRE AU 001 *Peter FRE AU 002 *The Shadow Pianist NOV DA 015 Aspiring Ghost Hosts Those individuals have never officially been Ghost Host, but have expressed, on more than one occasion, interest in the position. *Thomas Ernest Topper *Edgar the Raven *Dorian Gracey *Beauregard *Dog 'Ghost Council' The Ghost Council is an organization formed during the reign of the One-Eyed Black Cat as a resistance commitee and an "alternative government" that set out to protect the ghosts, and the mortals, from the Cat's tyrannical rule. After the Cat was sealed, the Council was only reformed on rare occasions to decide on grave matters or face a threat to the Mansion. Members of the Ghost Council *Vincent Beauregard Gracey (leader) *Madame Leota *Little Leota *Edgar the Raven *The Witch of Walpurgis *Mr Gool *The Hatbox Ghost (since 2015) 'Ghost Relations Department' The Ghost Relations Department, or GRD, was founded in 1963 to formally deal with the flow of incoming applicants. The GRD is tasked with examining application letters, checking the applicants' Death Certificates (applicants had begun to forge certificates with "interesting" causes of death such as murder, hoping to boost their chances of being accepted) and eventually deciding on whether or not they can join. The GRD also handles registered ghosts' travels outside the Mansion. Members of the GRD *Vincent Beauregard Gracey (head) *Little Leota *Eugene Ghast *Edgar the Raven *Ellie Audley (unofficially) 'Committee of Wandering Ghosts' The Committee of Wandering Ghosts, or CWG, was an underground organization created in 2016 when the Ghost Council, due to the insistance of the Ghost Host and Madame Leota that the Great Unraveling should be taken care of by ghosts and ghosts alone paralyzing the Ghost Council in the Mansion's time of need. The Commitee infiltrated the GRD and used their services to send packages to spiritually-attuned mortals, hoping they could help them. After the Great Unraveling was stopped, the CWG was essentially dissolved, though its members sometimes rejoin informally around a cup of ghostly tea. Members of the CWG *Pearl E. Gates (founder) *Professor Wathel R. Bender *Sally Slater *Victor Geist *Little Leota (ally) Sources Category:Organization Category:Goverment